Fredd Wayne
Fredd Wayne (born October 17, 1924 (Akron, Ohio)) is an American character actor who has appeared in a number of films and television shows from the 1950s to the 1990s. His film credits includes The Girl He Left Behind, Torpedo Run, Twenty Plus Two, Seven Days in May, Hangup, American Pop, Dutch Treat and Man on the Moon. His television credits includes Armstrong Circle Theatre, Gunsmoke, Maverick, The Untouchables, Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond, Perry Mason, The Twilight Zone, Bewitched, Daniel Boone, Nanny and the Professor, Ironside, The Rockford Files, Wonder Woman, Quincy, M.E., Voyagers!, Cagney & Lacey, Small Wonder and Cheers, as well as one episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He also appeared in several television movies, including The Day the Bubble Burst, A Picture of Us and Cagney & Lacey: The Return. Filmography * ''Man on the Moon (1999) * Cagney & Lacey: The Return (1999) (TV) * A More Perfect Union: America Becomes a Nation (1989) * Dutch Treat (1987) * The Day the Bubble Burst (1982) * American Pop (1981) (uncredited) * The Dream Merchants (1980) (TV) * Law and Order (1976) (TV) * Judgment: The Court Martial of Lieutenant William Calley (1975) (TV) * Hangup (1974) * The Phantom of Hollywood (1974) (TV) * Nightside (1973) (TV) * A Picture of Us (1973) (TV) * Secrets of the Pirates' Inn (1969) (TV) * Chamber of Horrors (1966) (uncredited) * Sex and the Single Girl (1964) (uncredited) * An Hour with Robert Goulet (1964) (TV) * Seven Days in May (1964) (as Fred Wayne) * The Spiral Road (1962) * Twenty Plus Two (1961) * Torpedo Run (1958) * The Girl He Left Behind (1956) * The Man Is Armed (1956) * Seagulls Over Sorrento (1954) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Encore! Encore! playing "Leland" in episode: "The Diary" (episode # 1.6) 23 December 1998 * Cheers playing "Dr. Bramwell" in episode: "Smotherly Love" (episode # 10.20) 27 February 1992 * Small Wonder playing "Mr. Willis" in episode: "Vicki's Expose" (episode # 4.15) 20 November 1988 * Cagney & Lacey playing "Factory Manager" in episode: "Shadow of a Doubt" (episode # 7.12) 26 January 1988 * Matlock playing "Warren Coates" in episode: "The Reunion" (episode # 2.13) 12 January 1988 * St. Elsewhere playing "Pat McGroyn" in episode: "Up and Down" (episode # 5.7) 12 November 1986 * Simon & Simon playing "Benjamin Franklin" in episode: "The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree" (episode # 5.24) 1 May 1986 * Voyagers! playing "Ben Franklin" in episode: "Bully and Billy" (episode # 1.3) 24 October 1982 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Michael Gurelnik" in episode: "To Clear the Air" (episode # 7.15) 17 February 1982 * Strike Force playing "Actor" in episode: "Night Nurse" (episode # 1.6) 18 December 1981 * Wonder Woman playing "J.J. MacConnell" in episode: "Time Bomb" (episode # 3.7) 10 November 1978 * Rhoda playing "Actor" in episode: "Brenda Gets Engaged" (episode # 5.4) 14 October 1978 * The Rockford Files playing "Curtis Meyer" in episode: "The Gang at Don's Drive-In" (episode # 4.15) 13 January 1978 * One Day at a Time playing "Actor" in episode: "Catcher in the Mud" (episode # ???) ?? ??? ??? * Banacek playing "Stein" in episode: "The Two Million Clams of Cap'n Jack" (episode # 1.8) 7 February 1973 * Cade's County playing "Mark Walters" in episode: "Jessie" (episode # 1.21) 12 March 1972 * Ironside playing "Arthur Green" in episode: "Class of '57" (episode # 5.14) 16 December 1971 * The Young Lawyers playing "Kimber" in episode: "I've Got a Problem" (episode # 1.24) 24 March 1971 * Nanny and the Professor playing "Jackwith" in episode: "The Visitor" (episode # 2.10) 4 December 1970 * Disneyland playing "Jim Durden" in episode: "Secrets of Pirates' Inn: Part 2" (episode # 16.9) 30 November 1969 * Disneyland playing "Jim Durden" in episode: "Secrets of Pirates' Inn: Part 1" (episode # 16.8) 23 November 1969 * Daniel Boone playing "Benjamin Franklin" in episode: "The Printing Press" (episode # 6.5) 23 October 1969 * The Monroes playing "Winton" in episode: "To Break a Colt" (episode # 1.18) 11 January 1967 * Bewitched playing "Benjamin Franklin" in episode: "Samantha for the Defense" (episode # 3.14) 15 December 1966 * Bewitched playing "Benjamin Franklin" in episode: "My Friend Ben" (episode # 3.13) 8 December 1966 * Hawk playing "Detective" in episode: "Do Not Mutilate or Spindle" (episode # 1. 1) 8 September 1966 * My Three Sons playing "Dr. Killebrew" in episode: "The Wrong Robbie" (episode # 6.30) 8 April 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Sergeant Kristman" in episode: "Anchors Aweigh, Men of Stalag 13" (episode # 1.16) 31 December 1965 * Grindl playing "Actor" in episode: "Grindl, Private Eye" (episode # 1.16) 12 January 1964 * The Bill Dana Show playing "Actor" in episode: "The Poker Game" 24 November 1963 * Rawhide playing "Calhoun" in episode: "Incident of the Pale Rider" (episode # 5.22) 15 March 1963 * The Defenders playing "District Attorney" in episode: "Death Takes the Stand" (episode # 2.15) 29 December 1962 * The Nurses playing "Dr. Mason" in episode: "A Strange and Distance Place" (episode # 1.8) 15 Novemebr 1962 * Cain's Hundred playing "Marty" in episode: "A Creature Lurks In Ambush" (episode # 1.27) 17 April 1962 * Alcoa Premiere playing "Ted Morley" in episode: "Mr. Easy" (episode # 1.16) 13 February 1962 * Bachelor Father playing "Actor" in episode: "How Howard Won His C" (episode # 5.18) 23 January 1962 * Dr. Kildare playing "Salesman" in episode: "Winter Harvest" (episode # 1.4) 19 October 1961 * The Twilight Zone playing "Paul Malloy" in episode: "The Arrival" (episode # 3.2) 22 September 1961 * Miami Undercover playing "Joe Danzig" in episode: "Room 9" (episode #1.29) 7 August 1961 * Bachelor Father playing "Actor" in episode: "Hilda Rides Again" (episode # 4.32) 4 May 1961 * Perry Mason playing "Roger Philips" in episode: "The Case of the Wintry Wife" (episode # 4.17) 18 February 1961 * The Twilight Zone playing "Barney" in episode: "Twenty Two" (episode # 2.17) 10 February 1961 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Ben" in episode: "Quiet Night in Town: Part 2" (episode # 4.18) 14 January 1961 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Ben" in episode: "Quiet Night in Town: Part 1" (episode # 4.17) 7 January 1961 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Mike Ransome" in episode: "The Laurel Canyon Caper" (episode # 3.7) 28 October 1960 * The Ann Sothern Show playing "Chuck Dunphy" in episode: "The Pitch-Hitter" (episode # 3.4) 27 October 1960 * Surfside 6 playing "Allan Abbott" in episode: "Country Gentleman" (episode # 1.1) 3 October 1960 * The Man from Blackhawk playing "Garrison" in episode: "Trial by Combat" (episode # 1.33) 27 May 1960 * Hawaiian Eye playing "Edward Demming" in episode: "Typhoon" (episode # 1.29) 27 April 1960 * Perry Mason playing "Willaim Gowrie" in episode: "The Case of the Singing Skirt" (episode # 3.18) 12 March 1960 * Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond playing "Lieutenant Barnes" in episode: "Vanishing Point" (episode # 2.23) 23 February 1960 * The Alaskans playing "Burton" in episode: "The Trial of Reno McKee" (episode # 1.14) 10 January 1960 * Goodyear Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "Omaha Beach - Plus 15" (episode # 3.8) 4 January 1960 * Letter to Loretta playing "Ed Cawley" in episode: "The Grenade" (episode # 7.14) 3 January 1960 * Sugarfoot playing "Actor" in episode: "The Canary Kid, Inc." (episode # 3.5) 10 November 1959 * The Untouchables playing "Jor Carroll" in episode: "The George 'Bugs' Moran Story" (episode # 1.4) 5 November 1959 * Bourbon Street Beat playing "Lt. Fontaine" in episode: "The Taste of Ashes" (episode # 1.1) 5 October 1959 * Tightrope playing "Danny" in episode: "Getaway Day" (episode # 1.1) 8 September 1959 * The Grand Jury playing "Actor" in episode: "Baby for Sale" (episode # 1.??) ?? ?? ??? * 21 Beacon Street playing "Actor" in episode: "The Execution" (episode # 1.6) 6 August 1959 * State Trooper playing "Frank Nagel" (as Fred Wayne) in episode: "While Jerome Burned" (episode # 3.20) 14 May 1959 * Perry Mason playing "Jack Hardisty" in episode: "The Case of the Buried Clock" (episode # 2.6) 1 November 1958 * M Squad playing "Eddie Rocco" in episode: "Dolly's Bar" (episode # 1.20) 7 February 1958 * Maverick playing "Van Buren Kingsley" in episode: "Diamond in the Rough" (episode # 1.18) 26 January 1958 * Perry Mason playing "Tanner" in episode: "The Case of the Haunted Husband" (episode # 1.19) 25 January 1958 * Richard Diamond, Private Detective playing "Tom Tanner" in episode: "Double Jeopardy" (episode # 2.4) 23 January 1958 * Alcoa Theatre playing "Lt. Brackett" in episode: "On Edge" (episode # 1.4) 18 November 1958 * Maverick playing "Carl Jimson" in episode: "Relic of Fort Tejon" (episode # 1.7) 3 November 1957 * Telephone Time playing "Actor" in episode: "Under Seventeen" (episode # 3.7) 22 October 1957 * Code 3 playing "Lt. Bill Hollis" in episode: "The Man with Many Faces" (episode # 1.28) 8 October 1957 * Code 3 playing "Sgt. Bill Hollis" in episode: "The Trap" (episode # 1.17) 23 July 1957 * Code 3 playing "Sgt. Bill Hollis" in episode: "Suspect Number One" (episode # 1.14) 2 July 1957 * Code 3 playing "Sgt. Bill Hollis" in episode: "Oil Well Incident" (episode # 1.12) 18 June 1957 * Schlitz Playhouse of Stars playing "Cyrano de Bergerac" (As Fred Wayne) in episode: "The Sword" (episode # 6.36) 31 May 1957 * General Electric Theater playing "Clyde" in episode: "The Town with a Past" (episode # 5.20) 10 February 1957 * Lux Video Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "The Undesirable" (episode # 7.20) 7 February 1957 * Make Room for Daddy playing "Rod Fowler" in episode: "Liz's Boyfriend" (episode # 4.14) 31 December 1956 * The Millionaire playing "Harry" in episode: "The Mildred Kester Story" (episode # 3.15) 19 December 1956 * Schlitz Playhouse of Stars playing "Pollack" in episode: "Washington Incident" (episode # 6.11) 7 December 1956 * General Electric Theater playing "Hugh" in episode: "The Charlatan" (episode # 5.8) 11 November 1956 * Gunsmoke playing "Sam Kertcher" in episode: "Young Man with a Gun" (episode # 2.5) 20 October 1956 * On Trial playing "Assistant District Attorney" in episode: "Twice in Peril" (episode # 1.4) 19 October 1956 * Wire Service playing "O'Brien" in episode: "Hideout" (episode # 1.3) 18 October 1956 * Matinee Theater playing "Actor" in episode: "The Alumni Reunion" (episode # 2.18) 26 September 1956 * Lux Video Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "A Marriage Day" (episode # 6.41) 5 July 1956 * Medic playing "Actor" in episode: "The Good Samaritan" (episode # 2.26) 21 May 1956 * Front Row Center playing "Bill Tyler" in episode: "The Teacher and Hector Hodge" (episode # 2.6) 12 February 1956 * Front Row Center playing "Dr. Humphries" in episode: "The Ainsley Case" (episode # 2.4) 29 January 1956 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "The Strange War of Sergeant Krezner" (episode # 6.1) 27 September 1955 * Kraft Television Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "Now, Where Was I?" (episode # 8.29) 13 April 1955 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "Ring Twice for Christmas" (episode # 5.16) 21 December 1954 * Robert Montgomery Presents playing "Actor" in episode: "A Dreamer of Summer" (episode # 6.2) 27 September 1954 * Omnibus playing "Master Adam Fumie" in episode: "The Man Who Married a Dumb Wife" (episode # 3.2) 1 January 1954 * The Ford Television Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "The People Versus Johnson" (episode # 1.39) 25 June 1953 * Celanese Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "Saturday's Children" (episode # 1.13) 19 March 1952 * Pulitzer Prize Playhouse playing "Corb" in episode: "The Thousand Yard Look" (episode # 1.32) 11 May 1951 * Pulitzer Prize Playhouse playing "Actor" in episode: "The Wisdom Tooth" (episode # 1.22) 2 March 1951 * Musical Comedy Time playing "Sir Evelyn" in episode: "Anything Goes" (episode # 1.1) 2 October 1950 Miscellaneous * Bewitched (historical consultant, 2 episodes) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Fredd Wayne at the Internet Movie Database Wayne, FreddWayne, FreddWayne, FreddWayne FreddWayne, FreddWayne Fredd